


I Want Candy

by purplebylove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Stripper!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebylove/pseuds/purplebylove
Summary: Izzy brings Alec to a club to embrace his sexuality and finds herself enchanted by an exotic dancer.





	I Want Candy

"Why, exactly, did you bring my to a strip club?" Alec asks, eyeing his sister warily. The building is dark and there are flashing lights, a bar of sorts to the right and stages to the left, poles protruding from the center. Scantily clad women, and even a few scantily clad men, dance and spin around the poles, and Alec is slightly more aware of what Izzy is doing.

"It's more of a strip bar than a club," Izzy corrects, guiding her brother over to the bar. She takes a seat and Alec slides into a seat beside her, apprehensive and alert to his surroundings. "I figured you may not want to just jump into the dating pool right after coming out, but at least here you can embrace your sexuality no strings attached."

Alec glances around the room, raising an eyebrow. "Emphasis on the sex part of sexuality."

"Sex is great," Izzy says, waving a bartender over and ordering two shots. She raises her shot glass to Alec, smiling fondly at her brother. "To us, two of the hottest people in this club."

They clink glasses and down the shots and Alec gives his sister a cautious smile. "Thank you for this, I guess. But what are you gonna do while I... mingle?"

"I'll find something to entertain myself." Izzy says. Her eyes lock with a beautiful redhead across the room and Izzy smirks. "Or someone."

She leaves her brother at the bar, noticing he immediately starts getting attention the second her seat is free. She shakes her head, laughing to herself, and takes a seat on one of the couches, making eye contact with the redhead she had spotted just minutes ago. There's a silent understand and the enchanting woman takes her hand, guiding her to a more quiet are.

"Thirty dollars for a private room," She whispers into Izzy's ear, her voice low. Izzy nods and follows her, allowing herself to be pushed into a leather chair. The door slams behind them and music begins to play.

"So what's your name?" Izzy asks. She's not sure if that's too personal, but if it is, she'll say so. This was Izzy's first time, too, despite how confident she had acted in front of Alec. And nobody knew that Alec wasn't the only Lightwood attracted to the same sex. If Alec was able to accept himself, she should be too, but she wasn't ready to do it publicly. It would surely be the death of their parents.

"They call me Candy," The stripper says, moving her hips and spinning in a way that has Izzy feeling dizzy. She wants to reach out and touch, but knows that that's against the rules, so restrains herself by digging her nails into her leather pants.

Izzy is one hundred percent sure that Candy isn't her real name, but it's fitting. She seems hard but sweet, like a jolly rancher. A fiery, bright red jolly rancher.

Candy twists to straddle Izzy's lap, and Izzy feels her breathe catch as their lips brush against each other's. A hand tangles in her hair for a breif second, then the dancer is up again, shaking her hips. 

The whole thing lasts for about two songs, which is just about five minutes, but Izzy will probably remember it for weeks after. Then just like that she's handing Candy the money and they're back into the crowded club scene. Izzy closes her eyes, willing her heart to stop beating so fast. There's a hand on her arm and she opens them, meeting the eyes of the beautiful dancer she had just left behind.

"So I normally don't do this," She says, handing Izzy a slip of paper, "but you've really caught my attention. I get off in a few hours..."

"I'll be here," Izzy assures her, and waits until the girl walks away to look at the paper. It's a phone number and a name. Clary.


End file.
